RPlog:Republic Senate Session
Senate Chambers - Government Complex - Corusca City: Coruscant :The great bowl that makes up the Senate Chambers of the New Republic is massive, clearly the centerpiece of the whole grand building. The main entrance is situated up at the rim of a huge stepped bowl, a tower in the center for the President of the Senate to keep the huge meetings going smoothly. The steps of the bowl allow small pods holding half a dozen beings to pull in from outside the building and park there as a mobile seating area for the various delegations that take part in the governmental process. The whole is somewhat stark and lacking for decoration, though the lighting arrangement has changed since the days of old, the grey become gleeming white and the whole chamber lit well with soft light. (Leia) It is always an awe inspiring sight to step into the Senate chambers and tonight is no exception. Beings from all over the New Republic have gathered for this session of the Senate. This time, as every time for the last year and a half, Leia's gaze is drawn to the empty seats. The platform for the Chandrilia contingent... Among others. Each time she sees them, she makes a silent promise to free those planets and bring them back out of darkness to light. Drawing strength from the Force she steps out onto the platform she typically occupies. The mic and vid automatically activate as the platform swoops out toward the center of the grand chamber. "Good evening, Gentlebeings and welcome. This session of the New Republic Senate will kindly come to order. We have a goodly number of items to address tonight and; as it is already late, I am sure we would like to get started." She touches a button on her console and the agenda appears on every console in front of each deligate. "The first item of business is a resolution calling for the liberation of all planets currently occupied by the Empire's forces against the will of the legal populace." (Lemos) Senator Ackinbrac had been waiting some time for the quorum to be checked. He arrived at the Senate earlier in the morning, and hasn't moved from that spot since. It was almost relieving, the end of the monotonous discourse with the two assistants he had brought with him. He picked up a glass of water, dropped a lone cube of ice into it--its predecessor had long melted, and he hated drinking warm water. The agenda wasn't anything drastically different than what his office had recieved the previous day, so he was fairly well-prepared for the resolutions and legislations that were to follow. After taking a sip of water, he stood up from his seat and activated his microphone. "I have brought to the Senate something that we have all been discussing in the privacy of our homes and in the confidences of our friends: the liberation of those planets which have been placed under Imperial occupation. I will not idly stand by while sentient beings are enslaved and murdered. Dac moves that this body passes a resolution condemning the Imperial occupation and calling upon the military to committ to a feasible plan of action to liberate the planets. With the chair's permission, I would like to call General Ikisha Enb'Zik to speak, who should be familiar to you all. He can attest to the actions of the Imperials from first-hand experience." (Faust) The Coruscanti delegation sits silent, Senator Faust sitting in the back of the box, his hands folded in his lap as he listens to the Chief of State speak. he had met with her recently and discussed his misgivings and her response had strengthened his resolve. He settles back in his chair and waits, eyes flickering towards various chambers around him, where delegations who have interest close to Coruscant are poised. His lips curl into a smile as the Mon Calamari senator speaks. He whispers his approval quietly to himself as his gaze flicks towards one of the other Coruscanti representatives, "Your ward is behind this resolution, Correct, Senator?" He brushes is right hand across his chest as the other man nods and repeats, "We are behind this measure, Senator Faust." the blonde haired man smile grows as his attention shifts back to the Mon Calamari's overing platform. (Snarl) Quietly surveying the plethora of planetoria representatives, one being in particular is only mildly interested in what is actually being discussed this evening. Her business lies with the responsibility of keeping things safe so that the senators /can/ meet safely and hopefully get something useful accomplished. Almost silently (Horansi hearing doesn't require much volume on a headset) a tone sounds in one ear to get her attention. "Go ahead, Lieutenant," Snarl murmers under her breath, her voice quiet enough that most who might happen to hear her would catch nothing more than a rumbling undertone. Her right ear flicks once to increase her gain slightly before she nods in silent response to whatever it is that her underling is telling her. "Affirmative," she says quietly. "It has. Keep moving and stay awake. Snarl out." Words are short and sweet tonight. Turning slightly, the big feline's golden gaze sweeps out over the crowded arena slowly. (Enb'Zik) As the Senator from Dac refers to Enb'Zik, something becomes clear that might be considerably unexpected by some within the room. While the hoverpod reserved for Chandrila's delegation is empty, the one maintained for Sullust's is not. Along with the Sullustan delegation -- disallowed from voting, but not ejected from the Senate altogether -- the General is dressed in maroon colored robes of heavy felt, as fine as he's ever dressed for such a gathering. The attire is not his uniform, oddly, indicating that military testimony is not his primary reason for being here tonight. As the pod disconnects from its docking port and hovers out toward the center of the arena, Ikihsa steps forward to the speaking dais at the front of it. Without preamble, he gets to business, "Over the past two years, the Empire has seen extreme success in their military efforts inside of Republic space. They have taken control of large swaths of space, including a number of planets of high strategic value. Furthermore, the Empire has gained control of numerous major shipping lanes. The Corellian Run, the Corellian Trade Spine, the Hydian Way, and the Rimma Trade Route all lie well within areas now controlled by the Empire. As most of you know, these routes are critical in securing the safety of our capital planet Coruscant, as well. Enb'Zik takes a breath and looks around the arena to the different delegations present before he goes on, "Obviously, the people of these planets are our primary concern. The Empire has shown itself to be unhesitant in destroying entire planets and the populations inhabiting them. Most recently, the orbital bombardment of Cochran has demonstrated that this tactic is still among their methods of controlling those who would not otherwise choose to be a part of their government." (Lemos) Senator Ackinbrac takes a brief step aside from the podium on his pod as the General is speaking, but returns to it as soon as he has finished. "The Empire will not stop at what it does. It will not be defeated by small covert operations rescuing two or three people, only to have twenty or thirty murdered by Kreldin in retaliation. It will not be defeated by words. It must be pushed back off of these plantes with all reasonable military force. There are billions and billions of lives at stake here. I ask you to think about them for a few moments before you cast your votes." (Leia) Stepping back as first Senator Ackinbrac and then General Enb'Zik speak, Leia keeps her attention focused, not on those speaking, but on those listening. When Zik, then Ackinbrac finishes, she steps forward once more, "Thank you, General, Senator." She looks out at the assembly, "The floor is now open for commentary. Please indicate on your console if you wish to add anything to the record prior to taking this to a vote." (Faust) The Coruscanti delegation does not comment, instead nodding their agreement with the Dac Senator's statements. Viktor Faust folds his arms across his chest as he lets a slight smile cross his face, looking down as he goes about preparing his notes. (Lemos) Senator Ackinbrac sits back in his seat, looking around the Senate Chambers. There was nothing further that he had to add to the record. He notices that a few of the seats that he imagined would have had a few things to say in favor of the resolution were empty, but some absences were to be expected. "Excellent work, General," the Senator says as silently as possible to the nearby Ikisha. "Thank you." (Snarl) Seems quiet enough... and things are moving a lot more quickly talk-wise than she'd expected. So much the better as far as Snarl is concerned. She continues to enchange to occasional hushed comment and to pass here and there, but for the most part she stays in the background. (Enb'Zik) Glancing aside at the Senator from Dac, Enb'Zik is quiet, his arms crossed as he watches the goings on. Though he is well familiar with how the Senate works, he's spent little time here until the recent past. His brow creases gently at the Calamari's words, though he does nod. He was, in fact, giving a truthful assessment of the situation, and had not intended to sway the argument in one direction or the other. To his mind, this entire resolution is merely a formality, given that a state of war already exists between the Republic and the Empire. But, things like this are what Senators do. What Zik is most interested in is yet to come. (Leia) For a while the noise in the chamber is limited to the soft sussuration of cloth as beings shift and the low; almost oceanic murmur of voices too low to be heard. Leia watches as the Senate settles in for debate. She folds her hands before her. First one planetary representative speaks on the dangers of going up against the Empire, then another. Before long, however, various empassioned speakers come to the fore. When they have finished, no others signal a desire to speak. Stepping forward, Leia lets the silence linger a moment. Then, "Thank you, gentlebeings. It is time to bring the resolution to a vote. Please indicate support or opposition by registering your vote in your console." (Lemos) The Mon Calamari Senator quickly taps the 'aye' button on his console. Obviously, being the one who proposed the resolution, he would be voting in favor of it. That is kind of a given. (Faust) The Coruscanti Delegation takes a moment to speak amongst themselves, but the newly appointed Senator seems to control the delegation as one of ther other memebers reaches forward to punch the 'Aye' into the console. Senator Faust stands up in the platform as he looks up towards the tabulating screen that will display the vote results. He fully expext his to pass, support is high for it and there is currently a war going on with the Empire. It shouldn't be a concern that the Senate should issue a resolution declaring that the Republic attack the foe. (Snarl) Shifting her weight back and forth, Snarl growls something under her breath in response to something no one else close to her can hear. Occasionally, the massive feline gets an odd look when she takes a walk-about, some not realizing that she really isn't talking to herself. As she stops her pacing again to watch, the Horansi decides that it is a shame that her own world isn't a part of something like this. Despite the Horansi tendancy toward autocracy, Mutanda IS technically under CSA control. A brief wave of homesickness washes over the feline guardian before she sighs and recalls her attention to the here and now. (Enb'Zik) While the debate takes place, Enb'Zik listens and watches carefully and quietly, along with the more experienced rest of his planet's delegation. The vote, of course, takes place with little activity in that world's pod. Unable to make their view official, the Senators talk softly among themselves, including Ikihsa in the discussion. Whatever they're talking about, Zik seems to be right in the middle of it, a full participant rather than the outsider he usually is in such things. (Leia) And so it is that the measure is passed without any significant obstical. As the tallie rolls to it's conclusion, Leia once more steps forward. "The resolution has passed and shall be entered into the official record." She leans forward and makes a flourish on her console's screen. "Signed and entered." Looking up, she waits a moment for reaction to filter through the crowd. Then, "Next on the agenda is a bill to return voting rights to the delagates representing planets currently under Imperial occupation. As you are no doubt aware, once a planet has been occupied, the delagates are restricted from participating in any discussion involving finance, security or military opperations." She pauses, then to focus her attention on the bill's author. (Lemos) Senator Ackinbrac adds a fresh ice cube to his glass. That would be the third one, if anyone were to be keeping count. Ackinbrac stands up again to address the Senate and the guests. "Be the passage of this resolution as it may, these planets are not liberated solely on our word. These planets have been quite literally removed from the Senate, and have lost all representation in this body. I have today an amendment to our charter that is sorely needed. This amendment would allow senators of a planet under hostile occupation to continue to vote here. "By disallowing senators from occupied planets the ability to participate in the process of government, we are validating the occupation of that planet by whatever force is occupying it. This can not be tolerated. We are a conglomeration of people who have stood on unity as the foundation of their relationship. It is our unity that gives us strength. It was unity that allowed us to defeat the Empires superweapon three times. It was our unity that allowed us to take this planet, long the seat of galactic government, for our own. To disallow exiled senators their vote and voice in this body is to deny that unity and abandon those closest to us. Therefore, I ask you to return their vote. To speak on behalf of those who can not, I call General Ikihsa Enb'Zik as a legate once more. He is far more familiar than I with Sullust and their current condition." (Enb'Zik) As Leia speaks, then Lemos, Enb'Zik turns from the small group of his planet's leaders, his heart pounding somewhat. Several months of his own thought have gone into the position he is about to put forth. It was one of a very few areas in which he disagreed with his government's ways, and though he'd been loathe to bring it up, he'd also been glad when Lemos had notified him that it was being brought to the Senate floor. It was an issue that needed to be faced. Straightening his robes, the Sullustan General moves again to his pod's dais, arranges a few sheets of crumpled flimsy, then looks out to the... extremely large gathering. "Ladies and Gentlebeings of the Senate, Chief of State Organa-Solo, good evening. I offer all of you my sincere gratitude the opportunity to speak tonight. I hold all of you in great esteem and understand the demands of your full schedules, your mates, your families, and other loved ones. Your sacrificial service to the New Republic is honorable and truly appreciated, as is you setting aside time to hear me this evening. As Senator Ackinbrac pointed out a moment ago, most of this body is already familiary with me. I currently serve as the Senate's Subject Matter Expert on Military Affairs, and I am the Government Liaison to the Jedi Order. "For those of you who may not know me, I am Brigadier General Ikihsa Enb'Zik. I have been an officer with the New Republic Starfighter Corps since 9 years ABY. As a military officer, I have flown in sorties I have since lost count of. I was at the Third Battle of Sluis Van, which saw the destruction of the Empire's third Death Star. I commanded the recent operation at O'Paal that led to the destruction of the OS Guardian and the elimination of nearly all of the Imperial High Command, which were assigned to that installation. I have planned and led missions that have freed thousands of slaves from dozens of races. During my time with the Republic, I have been honored with the Corellian Cross of Valor, the New Republic Ribbon of Valor, and the Star of Alderaan, the Republic's highest military award." Ikihsa takes a moment to look down at some of his notes. He is not here to tell the Senate about why he is such a great warrior. In fact, his mind is to explain to the Senate that all of the Republic's freedom fighters are great, and why. He goes on, "In spite of these things, I am no more valorous than any one of the thousands of men, women, and neuter individuals that fight for our Republic. Every day we get up, make our beds, shower, brush our teeth, and go to work knowing that that day might be our last. We do so without regret, remorse, or hesitation. Because we believe in what this New Republic stands for. "Ladies and Gentlebeings of the Senate, truly our Republic -is- new. It was only ten years ago that the Rebel Alliance destroyed the second Death Star over Endor, ended the evil rule of Palpatine and Darth Vader, and was finally able to create the government we are now part of. And I ask you now to consider that the roots of this government... the heart of this government... the what that this New Republic stands for, and that thousands of sentients fought for, fight for, died for, and DIE for ... lie in the soul of the Rebel Alliance." As Enb'Zik looks around the Senate, he is entering a discussion on a subject about which he really is an expert. He is known for fighting, for swooping, for some diplomacy. He is not as well known for his degree in Galactic History. "What was that Alliance? It was sentients from around this galaxy who aligned themselves with one another, at great risk, to achieve the common cause of ending the Empire's oppression. It was a hard time. A time when people like you, Chief Organa-Solo," he dips is head in her direction, acknowledging her part in guiding the Rebellion, "risked everything by secretly moving about the galaxy, negotiating, offering, organizing, promoting, striving -- to get planets to join forces with our fledgling rebellion so that we would have the tiniest chance of standing up to the behemoth, grizzly Imperial war machine and winning. "We did win." He pauses, realizing that some would quickly point out that the war is not yet over, but he directs the focus onto that point in the war, when the Republic was far ahead of the Empire in support and military victories. "At least for a time, we won," he reiterates. "One month after the victory at Endor, a document was drawn up," Ikihsa goes on. Reaching for a sheet of flimsy, firmly pressed and lovingly handled, he raises it high above his head for everyone in the Senate to see. "I have a copy of it here, in my hand. An excerpt from it reads, 'We, the beings of the Galaxy, in order to form a free union of planets, establish justice, provide for common peace and prosperity, and to secure liberty for all being, do ordain and establish this New Republic. Let the stars sing! Let the planets shout! LET THE REPUBLIC BEGIN!'" As he quotes that selection from memory, his voice rises to underscore his heartfelt belief in the passage, and clapping can be heard in small amounts, scattered about the gathering. Enb'Zik lowers his voice to a normal volume again. "This is our Declaration of a New Republic. It was signed by some of the greatest heroes our galaxy has ever known. The honorable Kerrithrarr of Kashyyyk. The esteemed Verrinnefra B'thog Indriuummsegh of Elom. Jenssar SoBilles of Duro. Admiral Ackbar of Dac. Doman Beruss of Corellia. Borsk Fey'lya of Kothlis. Sian Tevv of Sullust. Mon Mothma of Chandrila. Lady Organa-Solo, your name is on this Declaration, as well, of course." Lowering his gaze from that of the Chief of State as he carefully places the Declaration back atop his podium, Enb'Zik lets quiet gather for a moment. What he is about to say is serious, not inspiring, and he wants those in the Senate to know it. He takes a breath, and lets it go quietly, "Ladies and Gentlebeings... tragically, several of these worlds that gave to us their best and brightest have once more fallen beneath the scourge of the Empire. And because of their sacrifice, their willingness to answer the call when the Rebel Alliance begged for their support, the Imperial lash threatens to fall upon their backs with more anger and vengeance than ever." Ikihsa raises his eyes and pointedly looks at each of the hoverpods for the delegations of the planets he now names, whether empty or full or somewhere in between. "Chandrila. Corellia. Duro. Sullust. Planets whose names were recently spoken with gratitude and honor. Now they -- and dozens of other systems who once threw in their lots with the rebellion -- leave the tongue accompanied by the death knell of Imperial occupation. Dac and Elom sit on the edge of Republic territory, their flanks exposed, ready to be torn at by the enemy at any moment. Kothlis is Imperial hands and is left largely unharried, for now, but until when? Do we not need these planets, these people, any more? Are we that strong now? Do their citizens no longer deserve representation by the last delegations they sent before the Imperial shadow fell on them once more? Delegations that they elected?" Standing straight, the Sullustan speaker draws toward his conclusion. "Senators, Madame Chief of State, denying these worlds their due representation, which they have more than earned, is not in keeping with the Spirit of our Republic. What risk is there in allowing these people -- our people -- MY people -- YOUR people -- to be represented by the ones they chose? These are elected legislators, not Imperial spies. I ask you tonight, wholeheartedly, sincerely, please undo the disenfranchisement of these planets. They have paid their dues to democracy already. They deserve to speak, to be heard and to have their vote." Enb'Zik dips his head respectfully to those who have given him their time and attention, "Thank you." (Faust) The Senator from Coruscant rises as the Sullustan General finishes his well spoken Oratory. The Coruscanti platform detaches itself and begins to hover into the general area of the chamber. Several camera droids float around the senator including his own T4 droid. His gaze flashes towards the Chief of State before he speaks, "Madam President, Distinguished Colleagues and fellow Citizens. The free people of Coruscant only have one thing to say about this issue. When we silence the voices of people in bondage to the enemy, we deliver a double strike much more powerful than anything our enemy is capable of. To resist this, the only option this body has is to say that the voice will never be silenced, even when occupied, the free people of the Republic are not to be forgotten about. The alternative is that all of us in this building risk being silenced and relegated to a second class status should our respective worlds become occupied. " Dozens of delegations around the Coruscanti platform begin to cheer, Senators rising in a show of support for the human's words. "This planet has changed hands many, many times, are the citizens who live here not equal to those whose worlds are not as strategically sounds just because they are occupied by a tyrranical, oppressive regime. I urge my fellow senators to vote for this measure as it will force this government to speak with one voice, and refuse to give the enemy even the slightest hint that they can break our resolution to be free!" More applause builds as he stands in silence, his jaw set as he looks around letting the uproar build before he sits, yielding the floor back to the chair. (Lemos) Senator Ackinbrac watches the oratory of the General with interest. His original opinions of the Sullustan had been incorrect, apparently. He seemed to be quite the orator when he was properly prepared...his original impression of him had been of something...much different. Ah, well. First impressions, occasionally, were far away from the truth. It was to be expected from time to time. The Senator says nothing, instead waiting for the vote. (Leia) Listening to the oration, Leia can not entirely mask the pride she feels for her friend and for the New Republic. That such a body has beings like that in it is a wonder and encouragement in dark times. She then turns as the Coruscanti deligate adds his commentary to that which went before. Once more, she smiles though her expression returns to something more neutral by the time the cameras sweep the Senate Chambers for reaction. She does not wish to influence the free choices of those in the Senate after all. Stepping forward, her platform floats out toward the others. Before Leia can call for the vote, however, another platform floats forward, "Ladies and gentlebeings. I besearch you." The deligate is small, her mannerisms somwhat nervous and tentative. "In removing the voting rights of those whose planets have been taken over, we are protecting ourselves from the possibility that the Empire could replace a legitimate Senator with a spy. We are keeping our most important discussions out of Imperial ears. Especially now; during this time of dire need, we must be vigilant. Do not pass this bill. Our security is at stake." She blushes and her platform retreats, "Thank you." Leia nods once, then turns to the rest of the Senate, "Thank you all. Are there any more comments before we bring this to a vote?" (Lemos) The Mon Calamarian stands from his position. Apparently, he does have a comment. "The Empire could only place a spy in the position of Senator if there is a new one appointed. That is not necessary. As long as the Senator from the planet is on Coruscant, it is not a complicated matter." The Senator continues."It only becomes a complicated matter when the Senator is not present here to be part of this body. Since there are no instances where that is the case, no legislation otherwise is needed. However...should that situation arise, it is simply a matter of this body appointing a member in good standing of that planet's political community here on Coruscant to that position, thus eradicating any...Imperial entanglements." (Faust) The Coruscanti Senator stands up, "I have a problem with that ammendment." He squares himself as the Coruscanti platform pushes itself back out into open air, "The Senate is the voice of the people, however we have to be content that the people will choose correctly. If the people of an occupied world send an Imperial spy then it is a risk we have to take. I doubt that we would recognize any collaborationist government in any regards, but I do not think this body wants to get into the position of dictating the voice of a representative body's members." (Enb'Zik) As Enb'Zik takes his seat now in Sullust's hoverpod, one of the Senators from his planet speaks up. The pod floats out to join the others, and the Fem calls for attention, "As representatives of such an occupied planet, the Sullustan delegation wishes to point out that the citizens of our planet are not in a position to vote. As General Ikihsa has said, citizens from those planets have already voted and chosen their representation. We concur with the delgation from Dac that no problem should arise, except in the event that a planet's delegation becomes unable to cast its vote. We recommend tabling this issue until a future time, so that voting on the issue of any representation at all may move forward." (Leia) As the debate rages first on one side, then on the other, Leia stands with her hands clasped before her and listens. Though the voices against reinfranchisement is loud and insistant, it is clearly not a majority. When it winds down, Leia nods and activates her mic. "If there is no further comment to add to the record, I would like to bring this to a vote." Once more the choices light up on each console. Though she does not vote, Leia watches the tally accumulate. This measure also passes with flying colors. She twitches a very relieved smile and nods, "The bill passes with a good majority. The amendment will be made." She nods to her aide, "Please see to it that those who are not here are informed of the Senate's decision to invite them back into active participation." Winter makes a note and nods. Leia turns then to the floor, "At this time, I would like to call a recess. We shall reconveine to take up the final topic on our agenda tomorrow afternoon." She touches a button and a chime sounds to make it official.